1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus for cutting recording paper and a printer provided with the cutting apparatus, and in particular relates to a cutting apparatus provided with a mechanism for protecting the blade of the cutting apparatus and a printer provided with the cutting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, a printer applied to an electronic cash register used in point of sales (POS) is provided with a cutting apparatus for cutting recording paper to issue as a receipt after rolled recording paper is printed by a print head according to methods such as a thermosensible method.
The type of cutting apparatus described above is called a xe2x80x9cscissors-typexe2x80x9d cutting apparatus which comprises a movable blade and a fixed blade respectively arranged on opposite sides of a transport path of the recording paper. The movable blade is moved in a direction perpendicular to recording paper and the recording paper is cut from one end to the other end. This type of cutting apparatus is disclosed in Japanese published unexamined utility model No. Hei2-10953.
A cutting apparatus includes a movable blade that is arranged on the side of the body of a printer and a fixed blade arranged on a cover supported by the body of the printer so that the cover can be opened or closed. The recording paper is cut by sliding the movable blade on the fixed blade in a known state in which the cover is closed.
Another type of cutting apparatus is disclosed in Japanese published unexamined patent application No. Sho60-16400. In this reference the cutting apparatus is provided on a cover. The cutter includes a shielding member for shielding a cutter blade along with the movement of the cover. The shielding member shields the cutter blade when the cover is opened, and when the cover is closed, the cutter blade is exposed. When the cover is opened and closed to replace rolled paper, damage to the exposed blade is prevented.
However, in a conventional type cutting apparatus, a mechanism such as a cam is required to move between a position in which the cutting part of the cutter blade is shielded by the shielding member and a position in which the cutting part is exposed as the cover is opened or closed. This type of configuration can be complicated. In addition, as the shielding member is gradually moved from the exposed position to the shielded position as the cover is opened, unless the cover is completely open, the cutter blade cannot be shielded and protected.
The present invention provides a cutting apparatus wherein a cutter blade can be securely protected with a simple configuration. In addition, a printer provided with the cutting apparatus is provided.
In one aspect, a cutting apparatus is provided with first and second cutter blades arranged on opposite sides of the transport path of recording paper, first supporting structure for supporting the first cutter blade and second supporting structure, which can be moved with respect to the first supporting structure, for supporting the second cutter blade. The second cutter blade is supported so that it can be moved to a first position in which recording paper can be cut in cooperation with the first cutter blade and a second position in which recording paper cannot be cut without incorporating with the first cutter blade depending upon the position of the second supporting structure. The second supporting structure is provided with a first projection protruded on the side of the second cutter blade from the surface contact with the second cutter blade in the second position and located on the side of the transport path of the second cutter blade.
When the second supporting structure is arranged in a position in which the first and second cutter blades are not in cooperation, the second cutter blade is moved and a part or the whole of its cutting part is shielded by the first projection. The cutting part of the second cutter blade can be protected without causing chipping and the like in the cutting part of the second cutter blade.
In an implementation, when the second supporting structure is provided with an elastic body and the second cutter blade is located in the second position, it is desirable that the second cutter blade is pressed against the contact surface of the second supporting structure by the elastic force of the elastic body and a part or the whole of the second cutter blade is shielded by the first projection. It is also desirable that the first supporting structure is provided with a touching part for coming in contact with the second cutter blade and moving the second cutter blade to the first position against the elastic force of the elastic body.
As the cutting part of the second cutter blade is automatically shielded by the first projection in case the second supporting structure is moved and the first and second cutter blades are not in cooperation, the cutting part of the cutter blade can be securely protected.
As the cutting part of the second cutter blade is automatically exposed from the first projection in case the second supporting structure is moved and the first and second cutter blades are in cooperation, special operation for putting the cutter blade in a state in which it can cut recording paper is not required and a cutter that is easy to handle can be acquired.
The cutter blade can be shielded or exposed with a simple configuration without requiring a complicated mechanism such as a cam mechanism by utilizing the elastic force of the elastic body.
In an implementation, the first projection is fixed to the second supporting structure.
As the projection is not moved even if the second supporting structure is arranged in a position in which the first and second cutter blades are not in cooperation and external force is applied to the first projection, the second cutter blade can be more securely protected.
In an implementation, a guide part for guiding the carriage of recording paper is provided and the guide part is integrated with the shielding part.
The leading end of recording paper can be securely guided to the cutter blade along the guide part. As the guide part for guiding recording paper is moved together with the second supporting structure and the transport path of recording paper is free in case the second supporting structure is moved and the first and second cutter blades are put in a state in which they are not in cooperation, work such as replacing rolled paper can be easily performed.
In an implementation, the second supporting structure is provided with a second projection on the side opposite to the surface contact with the second cutter blade of the second supporting structure with the second cutter blade between.
The second cutter blade can be more securely protected in cooperation with the first projection.
In an implementation, the first cutter blade is a movable blade and the second cutter blade is a fixed blade. The cutting apparatus is a so-called scissors-type cutting apparatus wherein the first cutter blade is in contact with the second cutter blade at a point to subject the scissors-like sliding action.
Since a mechanism for driving the movable blade is not required to be provided to the turned second supporting structure, the configuration is simplified.
In another aspect, a printer provided with a cutting apparatus which can securely protect the cutting part of the fixed blade is also acquired. The printer is provided with a main frame including a print unit for printing on recording paper and a cover frame supported by the main frame so that the cover frame can be opened or closed. The main frame includes the first supporting structure, the cover frame includes the second supporting structure and the cover frame is pivotally supported so that the cover frame can be turned between a closed position equivalent to the first position and an open position equivalent to the second position.